ProwerStorm Valetine's Day
by Masterob
Summary: The gang celebrates Valentine's day in this Sonic/Fantastic Four crossover, also featuring Sonic's buddy from Brawl, Solid Snake. TailxCream, JohnnyxVanilla, ReedxSue, hinted SonicxAmy.


**Prower-Storm Valentine's Day**

It was Valentine's Day in the Baxter building, Cream was making paper hearts to give to everyone.

Cream put extra sprinkles on one heart, a heart she intended to give to Tails.

"He's gonna think my heart is the prettiest and he'll love it and love me", Cream said with glee.

Johnny is out looking for flowers.

"What kind would Vanilla like? Maybe something pretty rare", Johnny said.

"Rare flowers cost a fortune", Peter said.

"Dude who cares, I'm in love", Johnny said.

"Just don't squander your money man", Bobby said.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing", Johnny said.

Back at the house, Amy is decorating.

"Valentine's Day is so romantic, pretty hearts with boxes, lovely flowers, and people showing each other how much they love one another", Amy said.

"Sounds pretty bogus to me", Snake said.

"You are such a party pooper Snake", Amy said.

"Why make a Holiday where people have to show love to each other, what makes it different than any other day? People who love each other express it all the time, they don't need a Holiday", Snake said.

"Love deserves a Holiday, it reminds people to get someone special in their life, don't you have anyone special in your life?" Amy asked.

Snake turned away.

"No one huh?" Amy asked.

"I had someone special once, but that was a long time ago", Snake said.

"Really? What was her name? What did she look like?" Amy asked.

"Her name was Meryl, she was a relative of my old Colonel", Snake said.

"Aw, where is she?" Amy asked.

"I haven't seen her Since Shadow Moses, and that was 4 years ago", Snake said.

"I'm sorry to hear that", Amy said.

"Doesn't matter, things happen for a reason I guess", Snake said.

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know", Amy said.

"It's probably too late for me, you should focus on your own love", Snake said.

"I'm not doing too well", Amy said.

"You're still young, you'll find love, but if this is about Sonic, you need to stop being so pushy, give him his space, you're freaking him out", Snake said.

"But he's so cute", Amy said.

"It's ok to like him, but trying to force him into a relationship isn't love, he'll end up wanting to stay away from you", Snake said.

"You're probably right, for a loner you have some pretty good advice, no offense", Amy said.

"None taken", Snake said.

Reed was working on something when Ben showed up.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Suzie?" Ben asked.

"That's on my mind, what I'm working on will make our night memorable and very romantic", Reed said.

"If you say so, but hurry, she may get impatient", Ben said.

"Trust me, it will all be worth it", Reed said.

Ben walked away from the area and got a Valentine's Day heart from Cream.

"There you go Mr. Ben", Cream said.

"Thanks Cream, appreciate it, now I'm off to see my Valentine", Ben said.

"Tell Ms. Alicia I said hi", Cream said.

"Will do", Ben said and left.

Cream handed her hearts out to everyone else and then got to Tails.

"I made you a heart Tails, extra sprinkles", Cream said.

"Aw, thanks Cream", Tails said and kissed her cheek after taking the card and walking off.

Cream blushed from the kiss and giggled.

Johnny then got home and had a big bouquet of flowers.

"Why did you spend $300 on flowers?" Peter asked.

"Cause she's special to me, would you put a price on Mary Jane?" Johnny asked.

"Hi Johnny", Vanilla said.

"Hey babe, I got these for you", Johnny said, handing her the flowers.

"Aw, thanks, you're such a sweetheart", Vanilla said.

Amy went to Sonic a little shy.

"Um Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"I was wondering something", Amy said.

"Ok? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Would you…you know, be my Valentine?" Amy asked.

Sonic pondered and was about to answer but he was interrupted by Reed after he finished his project.

"Got it, hey Sue!" Reed said.

"Hey Reed, where were you all day?" Sue asked.

"Making this", Reed said and pressed a button and showed a big set of lights sparking off in a heart shape saying "Reed + Sue 4ever".

"Aw that's so sweet" Sue said.

"Thanks, Happy Valentine's Day", Reed said and gave Sue a kiss.

At this point the sparkers went out of control.

"What the?" Reed asked.

Soon is started shooting all over the place, creating some fires.

"OH MY GOD!" Johnny said.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Amy shouted.

Everyone ducked out the way to avoid the fireworks and soon the firemen came to put out the fire.

"Reed, word of advice, next time, GET HER A BOX OF CHOCOLATE!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Well at least this Valentine's Day sparked a lot of love", Tails said and chuckled a bit.

Johnny did a mini chuckle then resumed his annoyed face.

"Well, I'm out of here, let me know how it turns out", Sonic said and ran off.

Amy looked disappointed but was comforted by Snake.

"You'll get him next time", Snake said.

Amy nodded and smiled.

"You're right, like you said, I'm young", Amy said.


End file.
